1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat plate sealing structure and, in particular, to a heat plate sealing method and a structure thereof.
2. Related Art
A heat plate and a heat pipe both work on the same principal. Basically, a liquid is disposed in a sealed plate-form chamber to efficiently transfer heat by a phase transition, of the liquid, between a vapor phase and a liquid phase.
In a traditional heat plate manufacturing process, a lower case and an upper case of a sealed chamber are sealed together by conducting a welding process. After circumferential edges of the lower case and the upper case engage with each other, solder is applied so as to seal the circumferential edges. Finally, a liquid is disposed inside the heat plate and a degasifying step is conducted.
Further, the liquid inside the heat plate transfers heat by flow circulation and the phase transition. Since the inside of the heat plate is often under influences of hot expansion or cold shrinkage, the airtightness of the heat plate is significant. Therefore, during a welding step of sealing the heat plate, a sealed portion of the heat plate breaks when the solder is not properly disposed or the welding step is not properly performed, which resulting in serious consequences like a loss of the inside vacuum and leakage of the liquid. Additionally, since the case of the heat plate is extremely light and thin, the structure does not have sufficient strength, and the circumferential edge, where the solder is applied to, tends to be deformed by enteral force, and thereby the airtightness is lowered and heat conductivity of the heat plate is compromised.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made the present invention to achieve the above-mentioned objects and improve the above-mentioned issues.